


Ледяное сердце

by Acher (esejas)



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-12-07 18:37:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20980523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/esejas/pseuds/Acher
Summary: О попытках Джона пересмотреть свои взгляды на Белых Ходоков.





	Ледяное сердце

**Author's Note:**

> https://pp.userapi.com/c847018/v847018225/1fa5ed/tRioQE-ZNKs.jpg
> 
> А это нарисовали лично мне к этому фичку - https://sun9-27.userapi.com/c855020/v855020512/124148/Y2JVTDyHIfw.jpg.

Кажется, они оба были поражены, когда его меч не сломался о ледяной клинок. Битва длилась недолго, но вымотала, как многочасовое сражение. И никогда еще не было так страшно. По-настоящему страшно. Идя в бой, Джон всегда чувствовал, что у него есть силы сражаться. Что он способен на все. Столкнувшись с Белыми Ходоками, он уже не был в этом уверен. Но никто все равно не давал ему выбора.  
Он не замечал, как сверху на него внимательно смотрит Король Ночи. Изучая, делая выводы. Наблюдая, как он убивает его Белого Ходока.  
Джон не задумывался о том, как это выглядит со стороны, но, вероятно, он выглядел жалко. Бежал, напуганный, а потом отчаянно отбивался. И даже не рассчитывал, что выживет. Тем более - что победит.  
Он рухнул в снег - его не держали ноги. Но нужно было вставать и бежать.  
Он не успел.  
Они подкрались к нему бесшумно и словно из ниоткуда. Схватили и потащили - не слишком аккуратно, но и не причиняя вреда.  
Джон еще никогда не слышал, чтобы Белые Ходоки брали кого-то в плен.  
Они приволокли его к Королю Ночи. И бросили к его ногам. Он разительно отличался от других Ходоков. Смотрел сверху вниз нечеловеческими ледяными глазами. С надменностью. С интересом. А потом опустился на одно колено и пристально посмотрел в глаза. В упор. Как будто пытался что-то сказать. Но не мог.  
Когда он протянул к нему руку, Джон отшатнулся. И Король Ночи замер, не шевелясь. Он как будто пытался приручить дикого, опасного зверя. Но не знал, как показать, что ему можно доверять.  
Если бы он хотел причинить вред - он бы уже причинил.  
Зачем его притащили сюда? Зачем взяли живым? Джон был растерян и даже на какой-то миг ощутил, что страх отступил. Но ненадолго. Вдруг с ним собирались сделать что-то пострашнее, чем убить?  
Когда Король Ночи попытался прикоснуться снова, Джон уже не стал сопротивляться. Его пальцы оказались ледяными. Достаточно было всего секунды, чтобы онемела щека. Поэтому Джон снова отстранился. На этот раз без резких движений.  
Больше Король Ночи не пытался до него дотронуться. Неужели потому, что видел, что это причиняет ему боль? В это не верилось. Не верилось, что это может иметь для него значение. Почему?  
Он просто смотрел на него. Пристально, неотрывно пялился еще несколько долгих минут. Чего он хотел? Загипнотизировать его взглядом? В любом случае, Джон боялся пошевелиться, и ему оставалось только ждать. Чего - расправы над собой? Он даже не мог предположить.  
В какой-то момент Король Ночи просто выпрямился и вновь неподвижно застыл. Это был идеальный момент, чтобы кинуться наутек.  
Пробежав насколько десятков метров, Джон споткнулся и рухнул в снег. И, прежде, чем бежать дальше, обернулся. За ним никто не гнался. Король Ночи по-прежнему на него смотрел, но ничего не предпринимал. Это не было удачным побегом. Он просто его отпустил.  
Какого хрена здесь творилось?! Страшнее всего было непонимание, что произошло.  
На пути к лодке на Джона больше ни разу не попытались напасть. Это все стоило выбросить из головы, но оно никак не уходило. Даже когда он вернулся назад в Дозор. Это стало наваждением. Что бы ни происходило, что бы он ни проживал - он не переставал думать об этом. И сам не знал, что чувствует по этому поводу.  
Шло время, и однажды они встретились снова. Именно ему всегда везло попадать в особенно безысходные передряги. Поэтому все ушли, а он свалился под лед, как дурак. В стужу, на морозном ветру. Он восстал из мертвых - безмерно глупо было бы умереть от такой ерунды. Не в бою, а просто из-за тотального невезения. Но лично на него снова никто не нападал, когда он остался один.  
Он встретился взглядом с Королем Ночи всего на мгновение, пока шла битва. А теперь он снова стоял перед ним. Джон едва нашел бы силы, чтобы выбраться на лед. Если бы не протянутая ему рука. Ледяная рука спасения.  
\- Зачем? - спросил он больше от отчаяния, чем с надеждой. И не услышал ответ.  
Король Ночи снова только смотрел на него. Без страха или хотя бы просто осторожности стоял в такой близости, в прямой досягаемости удара меча. А в руке Джон все еще умудрялся сжимать рукоять. Но не пришло в голову убить его, даже если это спасло бы все человечество. Не хотелось убить. Хотелось понять.  
\- Чего ты от меня хочешь? Что тебе может быть нужно от меня?  
Король Ночи протянул руку, но не коснулся. Просто провел ладонью по воздуху, будто хотел, но не мог погладить его по щеке. И, поддавшись какому-то смутному импульсу, Джон поднял руку, почти прижавшись ладонью к его ладони. Но если бы он коснулся его, это причинило бы боль.  
Они стояли так несколько долгих минут, глядя друг другу в глаза и делая вид, что держатся за руки. И Джон тщетно пытался прочитать ответ в его ледяных глазах. Должен был быть какой-то другой ответ. Но это выглядело так, как выглядело.  
\- Мне надо идти, - сказал он наконец. - Иначе скоро я замерзну насмерть.  
Король Ночи убрал руку и вновь обратился в неподвижную ледяную статую. Хотел показать, что не станет мешать?  
Он даже не подал никакого знака, но один из Белых Ходоков подвел к ним мертвого коня. Наверное, это было лучше, чем погибнуть здесь. Это стоило считать подарком судьбы.  
Только в пути Джон осознал, что Король Ночи прекрасно понимал его речь.  
Их следующая встреча состоялась в Винтерфелле. И снова они стояли друг напротив друга. И смотрели друг другу в глаза, пытаясь общаться. И жутко раздражала невозможность ни о чем его спросить. Потому что хотелось знать, хотелось покончить с этим. Сделать выбор. Перестать колебаться. Между ними не было ничего общего. Они не могли говорить, не могли касаться друг друга. Но было что-то другое. Что-то смутно осознаваемое. Что-то важнее, чем это все.  
\- Чего ты от меня хочешь? - повторил Джон. Неважно, как, он должен был ответить. Время пришло.  
Король Ночи молчал и не двигался пару бесконечных минут. Его ледяные глаза пронзали насквозь, будто он читал его, словно раскрытую книгу. А потом он резко подался вперед и схватил за плечи. И без церемоний припал к губам, втянув в ледяной поцелуй.  
И было уже все равно, что лед обжигал кожу. Ему не показалось. Он понял все правильно. Черт, только с ним могло такое случиться. Только в него мог влюбиться с первого взгляда Король Ночи, сеющий повсюду смерть.  
Джон не понимал, как вообще должен теперь поступить. Это стало важным для него как-то неосознанно, постепенно, но прочно. Вот только, выбрав это, что бы он получил? Холод убивал его. Он не мог жить в мире, который остался бы, если уничтожить мир живых.  
Король Ночи отстранился, но не убрал рук. Продолжая держать его. Взглядом спрашивая, что он решил.  
\- Я хотел бы быть рядом с тобой, - объяснил Джон. - Но я не могу. Я человек, мне нужно тепло, нужна пища и кров. Я быстро умру рядом с тобой.  
Король Ночи так и не отпустил его. Ему было, что добавить об этом. Но он не мог ничего сказать. А догадаться было едва ли возможно.  
Он на мгновение прикрыл глаза. Джон почему-то понял, что впервые это видит. Наверное, он ужасно нервничал. Как же сложно было его понять.  
Он протянул руку, но его палец замер в сантиметре от щеки. Это было каким-то вопросом. Вот только что он имел в виду?  
\- Что будет, если ты коснешься меня? Я стану таким же, как ты?  
Король Ночи кивнул. Джон удивился, что смог так легко угадать.  
\- Каким я буду? Что останется от меня? Я все еще буду самим собой? Не безмозглым зомби?  
Он снова терпеливо кивнул. Он правда мог это сделать? И не сделал до сих пор? Почему? Ему нужно было осознанное согласие? Черт возьми, как все это было странно.  
Не было даже времени подумать. Шла битва. И ее исход мог решиться сам по себе. С каждой секундой становилось хуже. Хуже для живых.  
Джону уже приходилось умирать. Это избавило его от клятвы. От долга перед Ночным Дозором. Что, если этого было достаточно, чтобы избавиться от долга перед живыми? Просто снова умереть?  
\- Я согласен, - выдохнул он, не давая себе времени передумать. Этого хотелось, действительно хотелось, он сам не понимал, почему.  
Король Ночи коснулся его щеки, и холод забрел в каждую клеточку тела, меняя его навсегда. И стало тепло. От его прикосновения. От ощущения морозного ветра на лице. И новый поцелуй ощущался совсем по-другому. Они больше не были как пламя и лед. Они слились в одно.  
Рядом приземлился дракон Дейенерис, и она вскрикнула, увидев Джона. Вряд ли она поняла, что именно с ним произошло. Он стоял в объятиях Короля Ночи, похожий на ледяное изваяние. Его волосы побелели как снег. Он скинул лишнюю одежду, стесняющую движения. В ней больше не было нужды.  
Он выбрал мертвых. Он отринул живых.  
Он больше не мог с ней говорить, но ему нечего было сказать. А она сказала - не ему, своему дракону. Скомандовала: «Дракарис!». Джон заслонился рукой от огня, но ничего не почувствовал. Огонь гас, даже не касаясь его. А Король Ночи улыбался. Скупо, одними уголками губ. Но Джон впервые это видел. Эмоции на его лице.  
А на Дейенерис напал мертвый дракон. Но это уже не имело значения.  
\- Ты убьешь Брана? - спросил Джон, когда огонь вокруг погас. - Трехглазого Ворона? Ты идешь к нему?  
\- Да, - ответил Король Ночи, и его голос прозвучал как треск зимнего ветра. Но Джон наконец его понимал. И этого было достаточно, чтобы на мгновение ощутить счастье. И улыбнуться, услышав эту ужасающую весть.  
Он не стоял в стороне, как остальные, когда Король Ночи подошел к Брану. Он последовал за ним. И защитил его, когда сзади бесшумно подкралась Арья. Когда напрыгнула на него. Джон обернулся - и она растерялась на мгновение, узнав его. Он ничего не сделал, но этого оказалось достаточно. Прежде, чем она вонзила нож в ледяное сердце Короля Ночи, тот свернул ей шею. И она упала замертво в снег.  
Джон ничего не почувствовал. Может, Белые Ходоки не могли чувствовать? Нет, вряд ли. Раз они могли любить.  
Но ему было все равно. Умерла Арья, умер Бран. Где-то там наверняка умерла Дейенерис. Они все больше ничего не значили.  
Может, это всегда было его судьбой - умереть? Как человек. И возродиться снова. Как иной, ледяной и сильный. Свободный. Счастливый.  
В первый раз его вернул бог огня. Знал ли он, какой выбор Джон совершит? Или в этом была вся суть? Как это вообще работало? Он всегда был просто пешкой в чьей-то игре?  
Король Ночи тоже втянул его в свою игру. Вот только Король Ночи спросил его, чего он хочет. Ему было не все равно. Какого хрена ему было не все равно?  
«Ничего ты не знаешь, Джон Сноу», - внезапно обвинил голос Иггритт, явственно прозвучавший в голове. Поэтому Джон решился спросить:  
\- Что во мне особенного? Почему я?  
\- Я почувствовал, что ты можешь стоять рядом со мной, когда увидел тебя. И ты здесь, значит, я не ошибся в тебе.  
\- Зачем тебе нужно, чтобы кто-то стоял рядом с тобой?  
\- А тебе этого не нужно?  
Джон открыл было рот, чтобы сказать, что он человек, и у них разные ценности. Но внезапно вспомнил, что больше не человек. А ценности относительно любви у него остались прежними.  
Чего бы ни хотел Король Ночи, какую бы жуть ни творил - он почему-то хотел это с кем-то разделить. Люди могли существовать благодаря свету и теплу. Для Белых Ходоков тьма и холод были светом и теплом. Они просто делали мир пригодным для себя. Они просто были иными. Но такими похожими. Ведь если бы люди несли Ходокам свет и тепло, это убивало бы их. Как забавно. Джон всегда считал человечество неприкосновенным, считал, что истина на их стороне, что они хорошие, а Белые Ходоки плохие. Но два вида просто сражались за мир, где могли бы с комфортом существовать. И у иных была иная точка зрения на то, кто неправ.  
\- Я хочу узнать тебя, - произнес Джон, беря Короля Ночи за руку и глядя в его ледяные бесстрастные глаза. - Все о тебе.  
Король Ночи прижал к ледяному сердцу его ладонь.


End file.
